FLUY4 – Faith, Lucy Peanuts, Ukraine, YoYo, 400
by Lil Nezumi
Summary: Answering Challenge 959: 4-Letter-Drabble-Challenge from Twisting the Hellmouth site – A roadside consultation was the last thing that she was expecting, but it was something that she needed to hear and the price wasn’t that bad either.


**Title: FLUY4 – Faith, Lucy (Peanuts), Ukraine, Yo-Yo, 400**

_**MY X-Over Inspiration:**_ Buffy the Vampire Slayer (T.V. Series), Lucy (Peanuts, comic strip)

**Disclaimer:** This is my standard disclaimer; I don't own anything in regards to the sources of _**MY X-Over**__**Inspiration**_. All publically recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.

All the characters, worlds, base concepts or general ideas are just a bit food for the writing bug. This story is pure fiction and is in no way meant to copy or reflect real life, events or people, should this happen then obviously it is pure coincidence.

**Summary:** Answering Challenge 959: 4-Letter-Drabble-Challenge – A roadside consultation was the last thing that she was expecting, but it was something that she needed to hear and the price wasn't that bad either.

Faith was lost. No, not in her mind, but somewhere on Earth. Her sense of direction was suspect at the moment because she had taken a blow to the head. She staggered a bit and then found herself sitting down on a stool and leaning against the counter of some kind of stand or road side diner.

"The doctor is in," a girl's voice said. "How may I help you today?"

"I'm just here to get my bearings," Faith said. "I don't need any help."

"Everyone needs helps from time to time," the little girl said. "It's up to you when you ask for it. Here," the girl said, handing her a paper cup full of ice. "Put that on your bump."

"Thanks," Faith said.

The ice was wonderfully cold and it was doing the trick, keeping the swelling down. It allowed her to look around. She was sitting on a small wooden stool and that was butted up against on old fashioned roadside stand. The kind that usually sold lemonade for 10¢ents.

This one had a placard over the top that said, "Psychiatric Help 5¢ents." The bottom had the words, "The Doctor is IN," with the word '_IN_' on a flip card, which Faith suspected that if you were to flip it the word on the other side would say '_OUT_'.

Faith took another look at the girl sitting there with a one piece dress, dark hair in a short bob and her hands were folded on the counter. The girl was waiting there patiently to see if this strange person was going to ask her something.

"What's your name?" Faith had to ask.

"Lucy," the girl said. "What's yours?"

"Faith," the dark Slayer said and then asked with a suspicious feeling that she already knew the answer. "You don't happen to have a younger brother do you?"

"Yes," Lucy replied. "His name's Linus and he's a little too attached to that security blanket of his. However that's not up for discussion here. What can I help you with?"

Faith was not about to bring up the whole Slayer gig and she was not about to bring up her trouble with some of the girls. She wasn't even sure that she wanted to know how to get out of this area, not that she knew where she was at the moment.

Instead she asked, "Have you ever had one of those days where you wanted to get as far away from your life? Maybe to the Ukraine or further?"

"Yep," Lucy said. "It happens to everyone once in a while. What you need is a quick look back to your past or childhood, remember the good old days. Once that is done you move up to look at the next stages in your life and then when you reach where you are, that's where you'll be."

"What if you can't remember any '_good old days_'," Faith said. "What if your childhood sucked and you never had the chance to learn one childhood skill? What about that?"

"LUCY, LINUS," a woman's muffled voice called out from the distance. "SUPPER!"

"Oh," Lucy said. "It looks like our time is up. That will be 50¢ents please," she said shaking a clinking can. "You can come back tomorrow or for another 50¢ents I can give prescription for something that will help you make a childhood memory."

'_What the hell,_' Faith thought and dropped all of her pocket change into the can. It was more than a dollar in coins, but she didn't care.

"Thank you," Lucy said. "Here," she said holding out her hand. "Take this with you and use it fifteen minutes every day."

A solid object was dropped into Faith's hand and the Slayer watched the girl meet up with a slightly smaller boy with hugging a blue blanket. His older sister took his hand and they walked off into the distance.

Shrugging her shoulders, she got up and put the object in her pocket without thinking about it or looking at it until she had reconnected with the other Slayers in the area. It wasn't until the end of the day, when she was alone in her room. She was removing her clothes that she felt something in the pocket of her pants. Pulling it out of the pocket, she could only stare at it once it was in her hand.

She smiled and then she laughed. It was a bright red wooden Yo-Yo. She looked at it closely and it was set up and ready to go. She wrapped the string correctly around her middle finger and then dropped it, with a slight tug to pull it back up.

"Thanks Lucy," she said softly out loud, letting the movements of the toy soothe her. "Fifteen minutes a day should do the trick."

END 


End file.
